This disclosure relates to the field of various infant warming devices that are used to provide heat support to premature infants who cannot sustain their own body temperature. In the treatment of infants, and particularly those born prematurely, it is necessary to provide heat to the infant during the care and treatment of the infant and to minimize heat loss from the infant's body. An apparatus for providing such heat will be referred to in this disclosure as an infant warming device. In general such an apparatus comprises a flat planar surface on which the infant rests while various procedures are carried out. There are normally protective guards that surround the infant and some type of overhead heater directing radiant energy toward the infant. It should be understood that these infant warming devices might have other descriptive names, such as, for example, an infant care device, or an infant care center, patient care center, an infant incubator, or a combination device, and this disclosure anticipates any of those other names. This disclosure will use the term infant warming device.
Many infant warming devices feature a touch screen and display that is used for displaying both patient and equipment information. In addition caregivers use the touchscreen to enter patient or equipment information and to change equipment settings.
In mounting a touch screen and display into Infant warming devices the standard methods of mounting will cause stresses on the bonds between the high strength cover glass and the touch screen, and the bonds between the touch screen and the display.
There is a need then to have a new approach to mounting the touch screen and display that would remove the stress in the axis normal to the touch screen and reduce the stresses in the other two directions induced by the alignment of the mounting hardware. This new approach should fully support the weight of the screen in these other two directions in order to hold the display in place and handle the shocks and vibrations on the device as it is moved or transported